New project
by Snipe Hunter 98
Summary: Love is a powerful thing,it kills,it destroys.But it is also a wonderful thing it makes you feel hole.Aphrodite is upset and happy.Happy because forbiden love is blolming,upset because she can't tamper with it! much beter in the story
1. Chapter 1

**This is kind of like a writers block story I will only write in it when I have writer block, or when I don't have any thing else to do or, If it gets very popular. **

**So don't except me to update very soon, unless you really want me to.**

"You are such a horrible, stinky, boy!" I screamed at peter also know as 'storm boy'.

Let me explain I'm the first ever mermaid ever to walk with the humans. You see my mom died of Huntington's 4 years ago three days before I turned into a mermaid. I went to work for Poseidon as a safety mermaid I save humans when they start to drown or get attacked by a shark or whatever. I also make sure humans never see Poseidon's palace. Not only am I Poseidon's favorite mermaid I'm also his daughter. Me and my seven half-mermaid sister always got along together. But most are jealous because they are full mermaids and can never be out of the water for more than 1 hour, besides they are much stronger in there anyway. But I'm only half-mermaid so I can go back and fourth. The only problem is that if even the smallest drop over water hits any part of my body I turn into a mermaid.

Now back to the day I met storm boy. Well you see since I am Poseidon's daughter I am a half blood so I have to go to camp half blood [thanks to my stepmother Amphitrite] ,oh well I met my 26 year old brother [**she was born when Percy was 4,shes 16]** Percy he seemed nice. I went down to the pond and looked at my reflection. One perk to being a mermaid is you become extremely beautiful. I had sparkly diamond ocean blue eyes, long dark curly brown hair. A small narrow waist, but unlike Percy I'm very short 5'2 he is like 6'6 or 6'7 a sky scraper compared to me. I also had a very defined jaw high cheek bones. Anyway back to when I met the biggest pain in my butt. So like I said I was looking at the water smiling seeing my favorite fish, kissing fish. They were so funny when they kissed each other. I decided to go in, I took a few steps back and jumped into the lake.

I loved being a mermaid my beautiful green fin and red seashell top were almost like a second skin. I came up to hear none other than the whole Aphrodite cabin gossiping about the new demigod. Perry I think his name was. I decided to listen my dad did always say I was a curious/nosy type.

"I heard peter looks more like a son of Apollo than Zeus." said grace a daughter of the love god. So that was his name Peter, I was very close.

"Yeah I saw him he has perfectly tan skin, awesome golden blonde hair, a six pack, electric blue eyes, and amazing strong arms", said marry looking dreamily at a tree as if it were this Peter "I would do anything to be in his arms." doesn't sound like he looks anything like his father.

_Ring,Ring, Ring, Ring _sounded the diner bell everybody left me being the last I was very curious to see Peter. I looked toward the Zeus table and sure enough there was Peter. He didn't look bad, I would say he looked more like Apollo than Zeus. He did look strong I'll give him that. He must have noticed me looking at him because he me a smile that made white look black. He got up and started to walk over to me! I really didn't like this kid he put his had out and said….

"Hi I'm peter son of Zeus," he said in a husky voice, "and you are?"

I was about to say what's yours with a voice like shattered glass but than I realized he already did tell me his name.

"I'm Katara daughter of Poseidon." I said with no tone in my voice I learned my lesson a while back guys are pigs.

"You have a nickname?" Peter asked I shook my head. Man this boy had no brains, my name is quite easy to pronounce.

"Well you do now Kat" said Peter. Oh god not Kat again! That's what everybody called me when I was little, they used to make _meow_ sounds at me!

Ring, Ring, Ring, archery thank gods.

"Got to go….archery practice" I said

"You could skip" he said as he snaked his arms around my waist my heart was doing two things. One going so fast it could jump out of chest right NOW. Two it totally stopped once he was so close I could feel his cool breath.

Suddenly I noticed something I was wet. I looked where his hands were he had water on his hands! Water! Suddenly I was on the ground tail and everything. I looked up at him….

"Nico was right you are fun to prank." said Peter. Of course it was Nico.

"See you around, Kat" said peter as he left. What a jerk! I put my hands on my fin and made a pulling motion. I took all the water of me and my legs and jean skirt reappeared then my shells were replaced with my green _Camp half-blood _tee shirt.

And that was how I met storm boy our pranks got worse. Just now he pushed into the lake! And now back to this time period.

I went back to my cabin after I changed into a human again I went to see my boyfriend. His name is mark I really like him he's a son of Ares he's a hot-head but he's very sweet. I swear my heart dropped I saw him kissing May from the Hermes cabin

"Oh mark you are such a good kisser." said May

"You…to….May." said Mark in between kisses.

I felt the tears in my eyes I ran fast, faster than I ever ran before. I ended back at the lake. I cried silently suddenly I heard Peter say….

"Hey water girl you want to spar?'' he asked not noticing my tears.

"Sure" I said thank god I brought my fan.

You see my weapon of choice is a fan my dad made me. It had five buttons. One is what the mortals see a blue fan. The one next to it made miniature arrows come out of it, no matter how many I shot out there was always a never ending supply of them. The one next to that made it turn into a shield. The next button turned into a spear. If you close the fan and push the first button the arrows turn into a sort of knife.

As we were sparing a few tears left my eyes I guess Peter noticed because he stopped and I fell to the ground weeping. He sat next to me and put his arm around me and said…

"You ok Katara" he asked I shook my head and buried my head in his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling me closer.

"M-M-M-Mark…Cheated on me with….M-M-M-May." I finally said.

"I'm sorry, apparently Hermes children steal boyfriends too." he said I looked up at him he is never ever this nice. I must be pathetic. I finally noticed how close I was his face was literally 1 inch from mine, my legs were around his waist and his hands were on my waist. If either of us moved from our position we would kiss and he did.

**So like it hate I will update if I get at least 5 reviews and the next chapter will be in peters prov.**

**I want to tell you guys to go to my profile you should read the moon is mine by tooki13 and werewolves often love forever by MyTwiDreams **

**Only if you like twilght and you have read all 4 twilight books**

**LOVE FOREVER**

**Snipe Hunter 98**


	2. Kissing and dead meat

Peter Prov

I'm not exactly sure what possessed me to kiss her. The sun was hitting her perfectly, making her look like the most beautiful goddess on the…..well planet.

At first I was worried she wouldn't kiss me back, and then she twisted her fingers in my hair, and moved so I was completely on top of her. Her lips tasted candy, the sweetest candy on earth. I licked the bottom of her lip begging for entrance. I guess she decided to toy with me because she denied entrance, with a smile on her face. So I decided to do the same thing I moved my hands so they were on her thigh and stroked it slowly, she moaned. That's when I slipped my tongue in her mouth. She at first fought me for dominance than gave up. I laughed in my mind, and then I felt something weird. I stopped kissing katara and looked around the lake looked…..mad. I looked at Kat she shook her head like she was saying_ it's not me. The_ sky had lightening that made her shake with fear. I got off her and helped her up.

"Well that was by far the best spar I ever had." I said. She just nodded gave a half hearted smiled.

"Come on let's go" said Katara.I nodded, I looked up at the sky maybe pop and Poseidon wouldn't find out.

_I'm dead meat _I thought.

Aphrodite prov

Ok let's see if any thing interesting happened while I was gone. A mortal Died _poor thing _I thought._ Son_ of Ares cheating on daughter of Poseidon with a daughter of Hermes. _Seriously what is up with the Hermes kids they use to never date now they are acting like one of my children…that didn't sound right. Son_ of Zeus comforts daughter of Poseidon, then kisses her. Mortal….what a second kisses her! Zeus or Poseidon won't like this, gods I love, love.

**Ok I know this is shorter than short but I really wanted to talk about the kissing scene before it left my mind. Don't worry there is another chapter coming .Please R&R.**


	3. Mark and more kissing

Aphrodite's turn to talk

Patara…..no….keter….no…..I was trying to find the perfect name for our new favorite couple but the names won't cooperate so I gave up.

I decided to see them kissing in person and sure enough the peter boy was on top of her kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Oh I haven't seen love like this since Romeo and Juliet, forbidden love. Perfect. Now to tell Zeus and Poseidon so then there love will be based on secret meetings, private picnics and secret fake names. Oh this will be way better than Romeo and Juliet!

"I still think your son isn't good enough for my daughter." said Athena

"Well I feel the same only the other way around!" yelled Poseidon. I sort of felt bad for him both of his children fell in love with the wrong person. I remember how happy he was when Katara started to dated the Ares boy.

"Will you to shut up it's been 10 years since they stared dating! You do realize that they are getting married in 3 months!" said Hera.

"Hey everybody I have news bigger than Percy and Annabeth! I said all of the gods looked at me longingly wanting some new information.

"What is it now Aphrodite….did one of your daughters lose their lip gloss?" asked Athena

"Yes. But that's not the news." I said

"What, did they find it?" asked Hera

"No. But that's not the news!" I said furiously

"Well what is it?" asked Ares

"Ok let me tell you from the start. Well we all know how much Katara and Peter hate each other." the gods nodded there head, now very interested in what happened. "Well Katara saw Mark kissing May she ran off in tears and then peter asked her to spar she said yes in the middle of it she started to cry he comforted her and…." I said

"And what, Aphrodite?" asked Zeus impatiently

"He kissed her, and she kissed him back." I said

"WHAT!" yelled Zeus and Poseidon.

"Was it just a peck or full on?" asked Hera who sounded

very interested.

"Well I'll show you." I told her. I figured they way Peter was kissing her they wouldn't be done anytime soon. I waved my had in a semi circle and a flat screen appeared.

I was right they were still kissing but a little more hotter than before.

Peter was trying to gain access to her mouth she denied but I could tell she was just teasing him. He moved his hand from her waist to her thigh and massaged it slowly. Her back arched so her chest was pressed to his and moaned loudly. Which is when he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She looked so small in his arms.

I turned around to see the gods faces. Zeus looked pissed so did Poseidon. Ares looked happy. All the other gods looked bored.

"That son of yours basically molested my daughter!" Scolded Zeus. I haven't seen him this upset in….well I have never seen him this angry.

"Well your daughter threw herself at him!" yelled Zeus

"Well I have to go, they need some more romance!" I squealed.

"Oh no you won't! You are forbidden to mess with this…..this…..this relationship! Do you understand?" asked Zeus in a demanding voice.

"Yes sir." I said glumly. I hope he realizes that without me his son will probably end up a rebound.

**Katara pov**

_Peter pined me to the wall and pressed his lips firmly to mine and his hands moved south….._

"Katara wake up!" yelled Percy

"I'm up." I shouted back. Last night a lot of things happened first Peter kissed me a now I'm so confused about our relationship. Then Mark broke up with me saying I wasn't good enough for him. After that I walked to my cabin and passed Peter's cabin and saw him sleeping. He really was cute.

When I got to the bathroom I took a five second shower and straightened my hair. I put on pink skinny jeans and my baby blue camp half blood tee shirt…not many people wore the orange one anymore. I put on some eye liner and brushed my teeth. I think I looked decent.

As I walked out of the cabin I decied to go to the lake I wasn't really hungry.

When I got out there I started to draw the lake on my scetch pad.

I was in my own world when I felt two strong arms warped around me.

"Hey." I whispered as I relaxed into his arms.

"Hi." Peter whispered into my ear.

I turned around so I was in his arms facing him. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a green half blood tee shirt he lent in to kiss me and I pulled back. He looked surprised and confused.

"What exactly are we?" I asked him as I snuggled into his arms.

"What do you want to be?" he asked into my hair

"Your girlfriend." I whispered I looked up to see his expression he was smiling at me!

"Well girlfriend what do you want to do?" he asked as he looked at me.

I leaned in and jumped out of his arms and ran to the lake and splashed him. You see I got better at being in water and not becoming a mermaid I just put a field around me so I don't get completely wet.

"Ohhhh I'm going to get you as he sprinted to me and wrapped his arms around me and picked me up and I couldn't stop laughing. Mark never made me feel this way. With Mark it was more forced. With Peter it was as easy as breathing. After about two hours I was exhausted Peter picked me up bridal style and carried me to my cabin.

We talked a lot. I found out his mom is the assistant chief of police and his step dad was an FBI agent. I thought he was joking apparently not.

He told me that he misses his grandparents they lived in Georgia and he lived in L.A.. I told him I lived at camp year round cause my mom died when I was twelve. I told him that I was the first mermaid to walk.

"Well maybe your nickname should be little mermaid." he joked and laughed at his own joke.

He put me down and immediately put his arm on my shoulders.

"Hey Pewee get your arm off her she is my girlfriend." I looked over and Mark was caring a sword.

"I thought you broke up with me?" I asked pissed off.

"Well I reaized I love you and you are perfect." he said I almost ook him back until I relized Peter's arm was tightening around me.

"Well now I have someone who really dose like me not for just my body." I told Mark.

"Yeah so you better back off." Peter said as he took his arm off me and stepped up to Mark.

"Come on would you go out with this loser. He probably doesn't even like you." Mark said as he grabbed my arm. Suddenly Peter punched him in th nose. Mark looked so scary and attacked Peter and took his sword out and Peter put his arms up.

"Come on man can't we share her she looks like a lot of fun." Mark's eyes travled up and down my body and that's when Peter lost his cool. He punched Mark Four times before I pulled him off of Mark. Peter looked murderous. I heard Mark yell he'd get me back.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked. He still looked scary but I was rubbing his arms up and down.

"I'm sorry for flipping out.I didn't like the way he looked at you. Or how he was talking to you like he owned you." he said truthfuly.

I smiled and kissed him. He lowered his head and kissed me so tenderly on my cheek that I thought I imagined it. I felt awkward and froze then he dug his face in my hair as he hugged me.

Then he lowered his head to my lips and pecked them so lightly and tenderly, and looked back at me with a smile. I was shocked, I didn't know what had just happened. We looked at each other for a longer moment and he came closer and kissed me again but he lingered on my lips. I looked at him again and smiled dazedly and he lowered his head again to kiss me and this time I opened my mouth for him. He moved his mouth over mine and it felt thrilling yet subduing as I felt his full moist lips on mine. The skin of his lips were soft like satin and they were irresistible. I wasn't sure what I was doing but I calmed myself and enjoyed the kiss.

I had no idea someone…..or thing was watching us.

**Soooooooo what did you think? I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating that's why it was longer.**

**I would like to thank everybody for reading my stories and I already wrote the next chapter and if I get 10-15 reviews I will post it.**

**I'm currently trying to find pics of people who would play the role best.**

**Remember to read and review!**


	4. Funny man and lots of sleeping

**Well I am sooooooo HAPPY about the reviews!**

**I really appreciate them!**

**Kat's turn to talk**

"So you are leaving." I asked him as I watched him pack his bags.

"I'm sorry I have to help her I love her." he said with no tone in his voice.

"You don't love me at all do you?" I asked in tears hugging him furiously.

"I do love you Katara just please be careful. For Peter he would kill me if you got hurt cause you were upset about me leaving." Percy said as he hugged me back.

"Why dose Annabeth need your help in Florida? Is there something wrong?" I asked him pulling back and folding my arms across my chest.

"Nothing important." he tried to convince me but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Alright have fun and be careful." I said as I put on a fake smile and pretended to believe him.

"I will and make sure you and Peter aren't alone together in his or our cabin. Yes I have seen you guys kiss and I know I'm not your dad but still," he said as he went into his cab.

I can't believe Percy would think I would go that far! I mean we are sixteen and have only been dating for 10 days!

I looked at my watch and realized it was 10 oclock where is Peter? We have capture the flag in an hour!

I decied to go to his cabin and sure enough he was asleep but someone was dusting him.

"Pokkie what are you doing?" I asked trying and miserabley failing not to laugh but it was so funny. Pokkie was wearing a pink apron that said kiss the chef.

Pokkie is Peter's best friend in the world. He is from Atlantia Georgia. He has the Aphrodite cabin braid his hair once a month. He is 5'9,very close to 6 foot. He was wearing baggy jeans that sagged down to the middle of his butt and an xxxxL red superhero tee shirt. He is the funniest person you will ever meet. One time I tried to teach him Spanish he tried to speak it fast, it came out in gibberious, and he was like "I can speak gibberious! I never knew I spoke a different langue."

He can't really even speak English you say one thing he thinks it's another.

Or the time when my friend Cora's, who is a daughter of Ares she may not look like it but she can drop you like a sack of potatoes. Her boyfriend Reggie, who is a son of Hermes he is sooooo irritating! He tried to get her back by saying she was the prettiest girl here and Pokkie said "boy you put the c in stupid." but he said it as if he had a c in it.

Or the time he was shot in the butt going to get some wings at the Barbara's hot and spicy wings. So he ran five miles to the camp and was running a round yelling 'I got shot call 199 and I turned out the bullet didn't even Peirce his skin it just grassed it.

I have three hilarious stories and I have only know him four 5 days!

He changes his crush daily and always telling us nobody touches his baby. This turns out to be a fully restored lime green 1960 mustang.

But I love him anyway.

"I am dusting the furniture. What dose it look like I'm doing." he said with his funny accent.

His accent is so strange. It makes him sound all proper. However, not proper at the same time.

"Yeah will my boyfriend isn't a piece of furniture." I said as I walked over to Peter's head. I kept saying to him "Where is my Peter?" and "Who's Katy's boo?"

"Omg Kat I think he is dead! Quick give him mouth to mouth!" he yelled as he pushed my head down onto Peter's when Peter woke up.

"Pokkie what are you doing?" peter said in a sleepy voice and turning around so his head was in the pillow.

"Boy I thought you was dead." pookie said as he rolled his head in a circle.

"We have capture the flag in like 30 min." I told him sitting on his bed next to his legs.

"I'll be up in a minute." he said in a groggy voice.

I looked at Pokkie and he tackled peter and they fought till Pokkie pushed Peter in to the bathroom and threw some clothes at him and shut the door.

That went well I thought.

**Hey everybody don't worry the I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow I promise but it is 3 o'clock in the morning I need sleep!**

**Therefore, what did you think of the chapter?**

**Please review!**

**Has anyone seen How to lose a guy in ten days! It is so funny and cute!**

**I felt I should put that in there. Many parts were put in here from the movie with little tweak here and there.**

**Pookie is based on Mr. Brown in the TV series meet the browns.**

**By the way, pictures for Katara, Peter, Pokkie, Mark, and Pokkie's 1960 mustang are now on my profile just scroll down to the new project part and click on the links next to them**

**The next chapter will be called capture the flag and trust me you won't want to miss it.**

**It may cause nightmares! Mawhahaha!**

**I need therapy.**


End file.
